


Доказательство дружбы

by Mrako



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Ending Fix, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrako/pseuds/Mrako
Summary: Мы же братья, верно? (альтернативный конец 10 серии)
Relationships: Corteo & Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno
Kudos: 3





	Доказательство дружбы

Нейро ухмыляется, вручая пистолет Авилио. 

— Ты убьешь его, — отдает приказ он. 

Авилио, всё ещё не веря, что это реальность, берет пистолет. Нейро уходит. Уходит и Тигре, и Валберо, бросивший презрительный взгляд на Авилио. Ему хочется его ударить. Если бы он ничего не разнюхивал, то этого бы не случилось. Ему бы не пришлось выбирать между другом и местью. Уходит и Ганзо. На секунду Авилио жалеет, что тот прислал ему письмо. Лишь на секунду. 

Дверь закрылась. Авилио, держа пистолет, подходит к Кортео. Реальность происходящего острыми шипами вонзается в его сердце. 

— Зачем... Зачем ты вернулся? — спрашивает Авилио. Ведь всё могло быть иначе, он бы выкрутился, он бы что-то придумал... 

Кортео грустно улыбается. 

— Ганзо сказал, что ты в опасности.

Авилио злится, сжимая зубы, чтобы не закричать «идиот! Я бы справился! Я бы не дал тебя убить, будь ты далеко! Я бы вернулся, и мы бы снова пошли в зоопарк, мы бы снова поели вместе, мы бы снова...»

— Но, если бы он не сказал, всё равно всё это закончилось бы так. Иначе я бы закончил.

Он ещё сильнее сжал зубы. Конечно, он это понимает. Предатели не выживают. Их бы не оставили в покое.

Но всё же...

— Используй этот пистолет, чтобы отчистить их подозрения к себе. 

Авилио разрывает на две части. Одна противится происходящему, умоляет не убивать Кортео. 

_Опомнись! Он же твой единственный друг! Единственный дорогой тебе человек, который остался, который может быть с тобой. Разве ты сможешь жить после этого?_

Другая же...

— Я здесь, чтобы отомстить. Я ещё не закончил, — со злостью шепчет он. Как он мог допустить, чтобы всё так обернулось?

Кортео лишь грустно улыбается.

— Это было безумием, да? Действительно... Прошло лишь три месяца с тех пор, как ты вернулся в этот город. Но... Я рад видеть тебя снова. 

Авилио направляет на него пистолет. Его трясет от злости к себе, от жалости к Кортео, от неминуемости страшного выбора.

— Зачем... Ты вернулся? — он повторяет срывающимся голосом свой вопрос.

Кортео лишь улыбается.

— Анджело. Потому что мы... — он поднимает руку, сгибая все пальцы кроме мизинца. Анджело понимает, что выбор надо сделать сейчас, что если Кортео закончит фразу, то он не сможет выстрелить... 

_Опомнись..._

Выстрел.

Кортео удивленно смотрит на Анджело, который держит руку с пистолетом поднятой вверх. Из дула идет дым.

— Потому что мы братья, верно? — он грустно (с облегчением?) улыбается. Он сделал (правильный?) выбор. 

Потом Анжело подходит к окну и открывает его.

— У нас есть примерно пять минут. Пойдем, — и выпрыгивает из окна.

Кортео без вопросов следует за ним.

Они вместе бегут к выходу. Как Анждело когда-то бежал из своего горящего дома, так и теперь он бежит, и всю жизнь, видимо, они проведут в бегах. Та часть, что желала убить Нейро больше всего на свете, которая готова была принести Кортео в жертву к алтарю мести — эта часть воет от бессилия. Анджело больше не сможет отомстить. У него не будет этого шанса.

Но другая часть радуется. Она плачет от радости и благодарит Анждело за правильный выбор. И Анджело сам, повинуясь настроению этой своей части, улыбается. Кортео замечает это, и тоже улыбается. Радостно.

Они выбежали за пределы дома Ванетти. 

Возможно, их скоро убьют. Возможно, прямо сейчас. Или через месяц, год, а может и десять лет. Анджело не может знать этого. Ясно лишь одно.

Он доказал свою дружбу. Сделал правильный (правильный?) выбор.


End file.
